Of Allegiance and Blood Purity
by Tremendously Sassy
Summary: Dominique Dormiens, a French/English girl from the Ancient house of Dormiens. Trying to deal with pureblood pressure isn't exactly easy, especially if you're trying to go with the flow, to have fun, love and laugh out loud. When she finally attends Hogwarts, she learns that going to school in England isn't that bad of a descision. Follow Dominique through her years at Hogwarts. OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **Warning: No Copyright. This story consist of OC material, and canon characters.**

 **Summary: Dominique Dormiens, A French/English girl from the Ancient house of Dormiens. Trying to deal with Pureblood pressure isn't exactly easy, especially if you're trying to go with the flow, to have fun, love and laugh out loud. When she finally attends Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she learns that going to school in England isn't that bad of a discision. Follow Dominique through her years at Hogwarts, making both bad and right steps. (Golden Trio Era.)**

* * *

"You are going to Hogwarts and zat is finale!" said Mrs. Dormiens raising her voice in the heated argument between herself and her stubborn eleven year old daughter.

"And why is Jason attending Beauxbatons then!?" Dominique remarked sitting with folded arms angrily in the cosy armchair. Her mother left out a small groan from irritation, and was pacing around the grand foyer of the Manor. She hadn't answered her question, and seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"Oh mon dieu," her mother mutterd, glacing constantly at the private Study of Mr. Dormiens. Dominique seemed to be oblivious and her thoughts were only focused on the fact that she was going to be shipped off to another country. She was distressed, and tried so hard not to cry in the presence of her 'besotted' mother.

"Philippe!" Mrs. Dormiens screetched knocking repeatedly on the study's door. Dominique let out a howl of frustration, and stormed out of the Foyer. Evangeline heard the loud footsteps vaguely disappearing on the marble tiles, and mutterd something about her daughter following her mother's footsteps.

x-x

Finally letting tears fall, Dominique sat quietly on the roof of Dormiens Manor. Watching the French sunset, she felt a slight breeze and closed her eyes for a second. The afternoon sun was shining onto her light skin; it felt like the sun tried to comfort her, she mused absently.

Silent tears were cascading down her pretty little head, her piercing blue eyes were filled with anger, frustration and sorrow. Since she was a little girl, she dreamed about going to Beauxbatons Academy. This morning she had gotten two letters from each wizarding school, Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. She knew her brother would arrive around supper, as the summerbreak had started for all children in France, Magic or non-Magic. Jason was a year older than Dominique, which meant she had to spent a whole year without him at the Manor. She was making jokes about it at first, and was pretty pleased she finally got rid of her annoying older brother. But after a couple of weeks, it may have been only two, she already missed his presence. Sometimes the two children banter like hellfire, but other times the pair is mostlikely mischievious, and joking around for lifetime. Jason caused a lot of problems in his first year at Beauxbatons; according to the owls they kept receiving from Madame Maxime.

She sat there, on her usual place whenever she tried to escape the drama of the pressuring pureblood life. Her family was all about Weatlh, riches and were not unknown in the French wizarding community. Her father, Philippe Dormiens, he's a wealthy man in the French wizarding society and works as the head of the French Ministry of Magic. He comes from the ancient noble pureblood house of Dormiens, and automatically the name spreads around and the people around the country aren't unfamilliar with her father's name.

Looking over the grounds of the Manor, she found that the gardens looked at it's best from above. The little blonde seemed to be slightly calmed down and was just sitting on the edge of the roof, with her feet tangling under her. If her parents ever found out that their eleven year old recklessly hanged out on the roof, she feared the outcome of that situation tremendously. She could see the lake from where she sat, which brought back the best memories of summerbreak.

x-x

Seeing the familliar Blue carriage ride up the grounds, her eyes lightened up immediately. Making a little sound of excitement, she carefully tried to get back into the Manor as quickly as possible. Beauxbatons students were usually picked up in blue carriages and their trunks and baggage were transported 3 days before arrival. The exact same carriage which rode away when the little ten year old stood on the porch, waving her big brother goodbye was riding upon their grounds, and that only meant one thing. Jason was back home. Cascading down the marble grand stairs, she saw their house-elves carrying certain luggage already. The frontdoor was open, and the little blonde ran so fast she could hear her father chuckling as she ran by.

There he was, with his smirking grin standing in his beauxbatons robes opening his arms to meet his little sister. Dominique attacked him into a hug with a little too much speed that the two fell on the ground. A groan came out of Jason's mouth when his back touched the hard ground, but he smiled nevertheless.

"Mina, can you get off of me?" Jason reacted using the nickname he gave Dominique when they were little. Giggling she was helped on her feet by two pairs of strong arms, and her brother tried to wipe the dirt from his robes.

A warming voice chuckled, "Ah, zat is my favorite son!" Mr. Dormiens gave Jason a welcoming hug, he seemed to have a light spot for both his children, which was why Dominique always was a daddy's girl from the beginning.

Jason raised an eyebrow when his father let him go, "I'm your _only_ Son, father." he pointed out.

x-x

It seemed that Dominique had built a hate barrier towards her mum in the following days of summer. At supper she wouldn't speak to her, she feared that when the days flew by, her decision would be final, and she would attend Hogwarts. Therefore she tried to persuade her father not to send her to Hogwarts, but that was futile.

"Please," she pleaded putting up her big puppy eyes. Her father was working in his study again, and Dominique interrupted his work so he wasn't really in the mood to negociate. Looking down at his youngest, he shook his head.

"Mon ange, your mother wants iz," Philippe told her while scribbling something on the parchment infront of him.

Groaning the little blonde left his study, and slammed the door too loud on purpose. Shaking his head, Philippe finished writing his letter to Albus Dumbledore, and sealed it with the Dormiens stamp. Getting the hooting owl, he tightend it on it's claws and watched the little bird fly away. Grabbing his coat he took a handfull of floo-powder and headed straight to the Ministry.

x-x

Even though the subject saddend her, Dominique made sure to do some research after this 'English school'. She knew her mother was from England; therefore she had learned both English and French at a very young age. Chilling on a cosy armchair in the big library of the manor, she was surrounded by piles of books. Her brother was lying on the carpet under her, reading to her whenever he found something to make fun off.

She had told the news to him one night on the roof of their Manor, when the two were watching the nightsky in complete silence. Down Cannes the skies were full of clarity, and the exact same day they held a bonfire with a couple friends from the both of them. Ofcourse they receivied parental supervision, nevertheless they couldn't deny having a great time.

Grinning Jason read a line of the page infront of him, "You have to be on a muggle filled trainstation, and walk through a wall to get at your supposed platform." he looked up at Dominique cheekily, trying to seek any sort of reaction.

"Old news," she sighed holding up her Hogwarts Express train ticket, which came with the envelope.

Shrugging Jason closed the book, "I'm pretty sure they don't have any wood nymphs serenade you at dinnner," he teased getting up from the carpet.

"At least there's no Jason Dormiens walking up my arse," she sneered and laid down the book she was holding. Her brother chuckled holding up his hands in defeat.

"That iz no language for a pureblood girl," he said imitating their mother. Averting her gaze back onto him she tried to glare; it turned into a muffled grin.

x-x

The days were flying by as persumed, summer wasn't all that bad. She liked summers at the Manor and mostly spend a lot of time at the Lake which was a couple metres away from their Manor, but she was allowed to visit it with the supervision of her brother. With the research she had done, she wasn't quite sure wether or not this school seemed better than Beauxbatons. Today she had to shop for her school supplies, and not in Paris, France. No, Dominique Dormiens the daughter of the Minister of Magic from France had to shop in London, England. She was quite excited though, this was going to be her first time in England. She heard her mother screetch her name from the staircase, ordering her to come down because the Delacours had arrived. Since her father was too busy, and her mother seemed to be 'occupied' with being the perfect pureblood housewife, their family friends, the delacours offered to take little Dominique to Diagon Alley.

Grabbing her envelop with her equipments and book list, she fixed her hair quickly in the mirror. She wasn't allowed to wear make-up yet, and when the eleven year old asked her mum for a lipgloss she scoffed and told her that she was only a 'child'. Looking at her appearance she shrugged, and decided the outfit would do. Decending down the stairs she was greeted by friendly smiles from the Delacour elders, Apolline and Mr. Delacour. The two year older Fleur, happend to be with them and smiled at Dominique when she came in sight.

"Are iz excited?" Fleur asked the little blond while and hugged her lightly.

She nodded, because to be honest, she was eager to learn spells and finally attend a 'real' school. Home schooling was getting pretty annoying; when there were two of them they always messed with the teachers but last year she was all alone and that downed it a tad.

"Ah, Oui, little Dormiens iz growing up." Mr. Delacour commented and patted her shoulder kindly. Shaking her head, Dominique stepped onto the porch ready to leave the Manor. Chuckling the beautiful Apolline grabbed her arm, and shook her head dismissively towards her husband.

x-x

They apparated into Diagon Alley, which was a faster form of transportation than Floo-ing would be. Feeling the tugging feeling of her stomach being pulled into a little tube, Dominique tried to close her eyes as tight as possible. Landing with a soft thud on the solid ground, her ears were welcomed with a lot of noise and finally she opened her eyes to see the buzzing street; Diagon Alley.

The buildings were crooked and formed in weird shapes and sizes. In france everything seemed to be designed to be utterly perfect, but this foreign street gave her a warm and fuzzy feeling. Smiling she started walking into the large crowd,

"Dominique!" She heard Fleur's voice calling her name, turning around she saw the blonde rushing towards her. Giggling she linked arms with her, "Stay 'ith me." Fleur breathed.

The duo looked around in awe, Diagon Alley did have it's charms. She heard the adults talking rapidly in French behind them, and that made a lot of British witches and wizards avert their eyes to the sound where it came from. Oblivious the group decendent down the alley, until Dominique stopped in her tracks infront of the Madam Malkin's robes shop. Looking behind her at the elders, they nodded encouraging, smiling the little blonde walked into the Shop, hearing a little bell ring. Looking around the lines of clothing, she didn't focus on her steps and didn't seem to notice the boy infront of her who was standing next to a Man; that she bumped into him.

A pair of stormy gray eyes averted their gaze upon the clumsy stranger. "Watch where you're going," he sneered down at her.

* * *

Tell me what you thought of the Prologue, the reason I began writing this is because my OC inspired me to make a story about her life.

Let me introduce myself if you haven't read any of my fanfics yet, I'm Lisa, who's behind this masterpiece. Just kidding ;)

Comments are welcome, I'd like to see if this hits the list, and people actually enjoy the beginning otherwise I won't even writer further. I always reply to comments, I'm a reviewer myself so, feel free to leave your thoughts, tips or questions about the story.

Stay tuned,

Lisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **"Bugger off, dusty owls are nothing compared to laundry,"**

Philippe was pacing infront of his desk in his private study, this morning he had received post from a familliar owl. A grandiose golden hawk, who had been carrying a envelope with a stamp of the Malfoy crest. Slightly frowning the French minister was getting more and more restless with every minute that shot by. The little girl was waiting anxiously on a luxorious sofa down the corridor, trying not to gnaw the insides of her cheeks.

The slight creek of a door opening was flowing through her little ears, orbs gesturing for her to take a seat in the chair where most businessmen hat sat. She strotted to the chair of 'doom', as Dominique called it. This chair always meant trouble, either she was getting a big lecture or there was some bad news sent her way. Glancing at her father's face she quickly cowered her head down again; he didn't seem pleased to say the least.

The man sat down in the grand chair, dominance reigning in his veins. He looked down at his young daughter, the expression on his face changing quite rapidly. Amused with a mix of disapprovement lingered across his handsome features, "Mon pètite ange," He started, the way he had spoken, his voice made dominique curl up the corners of her mouth and getting enough courage to look her father straight in the eye. "-Iz what mr. Malfoy 'as owled me," he seemed as if trying to come up with the best way to put it, "True?"

Still noticing the slightly popped veign on the forehead of her dear father, she was made aware of the outfall she could get sent to her. "The part which involves slightly kicking the gential area of young mr. Malfoy, or-" she took a long glance at some clear space. Her father's cough returned her gaze onto the man infront of her, who seemed to be unamused by the fact she tried to talk her way out of it, once again.

"Iz do not tolerate this sort of actións," he frowned deeply, and leaned back in his chair. "But," He continued, staring down at the little blonde who seemed to hold her head high. "I 'ave to see the defencesion of it," the blue gray eyes glinted with a soft spark she couldn't put her finger on. Dealing with her father was tricky, the man could be graduitous one moment and livid the other.

"It might have been more than slightly," she muttered when the eleven year old exited the study after a tiring lecture.

x-x

The summer had come to an end, after at least a couple more days the youngest Dormiens would be standing on Platform 9 3/4, waving a part of her family goodbye. She was sure of it that she would be picked up by some ministry official from England her father had connections with, it would be a grand twist if Philippe personally would say goodbye to his daughter. Sighing the girl kneeled beside her bed packing the trunks which spred out over her entire four-poster bed. The dormiens crest was signed on the fine, polished wooden cases which were being filled with all sorts of things that the young girl wouldn't even need. Oblivious she kept packing her trunks, in the background she could hear the piano lessons from Jason going on, flinching at the horrible sound she shook her head trying to focus on something else.

A unfamiliar sound made the blonde turn her head to where it came from, frowning she was staring at the dressoir inside her quarters. Something inside her drawers moved, the noise of coins and metal made her schriek. "Papá!" she called for her father not keeping her eyes off the dressoir.

Not receiving any sort of reaction she groaned, ofcourse they couldn't hear her; she made sure to have picked the most furthers quarters. The only quarters close to her were Jason's but he seemed to be creating a murderous sound of screeching cats. Out of self defence the little blonde grabbed her wand immediately, forgetting the only spell she could perform was a fixing charm, which had no use in the case of the unknown thing in her drawers.

Taking a deep breath, Dominique stepped closer to the dressoir. The drawer opened all of the sudden, raising an eyebrow the little blonde arised on her toes to glance at the thing that caused all the noise.

What first catched her eye was her diamond necklace shattered in pieces, gasping she looked at the thing next to it. A creature with a long snout and a coat of black, fluffy fur was making eye contact with the bright blue orbs. It only was that for a second she thought the animal looked cute, but it came to mind that this animal robbed her drawers. Glaring at the animal, it must have took that as a sign to leave because the little thing shot out of her sight.

An animalistic growl escaped the young blonde's mouth, while trying to catch the animal her quarters seemed to get more of a mess each minute.

x-x

The elegant woman walked swiftly upon the grand marble staircase, her poised face all holding up an act of pureblood elegance. Evangeline's unreadable face was judging the cleaning work the house elves had done, like she always would do in the afternoon. Sending her daughter to her roots would be better for Dominique, she thought. She, herself turned out perfectly, her husband was the Minister of Magic. Not from England, but a much greater country called France. When she was a child, being betrothed to the Dormiens' heir seemed horrific to her; moving to a country she hadn't even spoken the language off seemed frightened at the least of it. But what her family wanted of her, she would grant them; Evangeline was absorbed in her thoughts.

Wandering through the north-side of the manor, she flinched when a loud sound errupted from within her daughter's quarters. The broken pieces of shattered glass the woman heard was something that shot first to her mind, pacing up her pace the sound of her heels on the marble tiles clicked echoing through the large corridor.

Stopping at the entrance, her eyes dartled from the broken books, the bookcase that lied between it on the ground to the pillows on the floor. Her daughter was dangling on the glass diamond chandieler, trying to reach for a black creature that found itself running around on the top of it. A veign on the elders' forehead popped out, her gaze fixed on the shattered quarters.

"-WHAT iz this!? DOMINIQUE?!" the loud voice made the child lose focus, looking where it came from the balance of the chandelier was lost and the girl fell with a thud onto the polished oaken floor.

Groaning the child saw the little creature dart out of her window, her mother that looked flabbergasted at the mess she made wasn't helping for her. Rubbing her elbows, she looked up at her mother, trying to sneak a innocent look. The harding gaze made her smile vanish, the woman made way over to her daughter, examinating if she had any bruises or injuries. "Oh mon dieu, up! Come, Come," the mini dormiens swatted the dainty hand away, and made way to stand up on her legs. Evangeline yanked her from the ground impatiently, "We will deal 'ith this later," she sneered to the girl while she hurried her way to the potionsroom dragging her sour daughter with, who glanced at the red liquid that flowed from her collarbone. 'Blasted thing," she muttered, blaming the burglar who stole her expensive jewelry she had gotten as a gift.

x-x

Scowling the young girl scrubbed the fine linnen with a brush full of soap, since she wasn't allowed to use magic the devil made her do the laundry by hand with a tub and some cleaning products. Wiping the blonde locks out of her face, she inhaled trying to calm down a little. It didn't surprise herself she had some punishment coming, seeing as the house elfs had to clean up the mess the creature and Dominique had made. It bothered her that her mother only seemed to care about the state of the diamond glass chandelier rather than the lost belongings of her second child.

After the fifth cloth of linnen the eleven year old dropped it in the tub, huffing she made way over to the clean and washed linnens and replaced the filfthy ones with the clean ones. Smirking she laid them down inside the basket the elves delivered, with her own on top of it. She splattered some water on her face to make it seem as if she worked her butt off, glancing in the mirror of the bathroom she finally noticed the injuries were starting to get invisible; as her mother aplied some expensive cream on top of it. She told her pureblood girls shouldn't be walking around with scars like those, the people would make up assumptions about her family. Snorting in her mind she dropped the basket off in the kitchens were the house elves found themselves.

"Young mistress ready yet, so soon!" One of them chirped, his big round eyes and droopy nose were doing things she wasn't sure elves could do. "Here! Beaumont made young mistress a treat," the elve scurried over to the counter, grabbing something from the plate and handing it to the blonde who seemed fascinated, asking herself why she had never been here before.

Taking it from the elf, she examinated the glaced cookie. "I'm not supposed to have sugar.." she mumbled slightly cautious. Deciding it wouldn't hurt a fly, she took a big bite out of the thing itself. Her eyes widened, when she chewed on the delicate treat. "Is that.. blueberry?" she mused enjoying it while it lasted.

"Beaumont made sure not to use strawberries, young Mistress." the house elf boasted proudly, "Beaumont will bring a load!" he hurried off to make another pile of cookies.

"Wait- Ah, well.." the little blonde mumbled when the house elf was out of sight, shrugging she ascended the smaller staircase, slipping into the lounge area of the Manor.

x-x

Getting curious about the animal that stole her expensive belongings, the young girl had picked a book out of the grand library and brought it back to her bedroom. Currently sitting on the four-poster bed that got fixed from the damages she had caused, she flicked the paces while a summer rain splattered onto the windows of her quarters. Scanning the pages of the heavy book, she searched through half of the population of creatures that excisted. "H-ippogriff..Imp...Kneazle.." she muttered while trying to hold the page closer to the candlelight on her bed exquisite bed sitetable.

"Mina?!"

The voice of her brother errupted her focus, scowling she turned back to search for black little creatures. "M-erpeople..Moke.." she whispered until her eyes landed on the drawing of the thief, raising an eyebrow she looked at the description. "N-iffler.. Niffler!-"

"DOMINIQUE!?" her brother shouted whiningly from within his own quarters.

An irritated huff escaped her mouth, her normally soft features turned into a hard glare. "QU'EST-CE QUE!?" She yelled slamming the book onto the ground. The blonde stomped down the cold marble corridor, over to the closed door of her brother's bedroom. Slamming it open, she huffed and stared at her brother who was sitting peaceful on his granditous bed.

The boy sat poised on the satin sheets, raising an eyebrow he looked at her disgarded figure. "-I was just wondering if you could hand me the ink-bottle?" he pointed over to the bottle that stood infront of him smiling cheekily.

Making a fist, the little blonde walked over to the bottle grabbing it quickly she stomped over to Jason, who in the meantime had regretted what he had said to her,"Wait-". Splash. A sour face that was covered in a black masse of ink stared back at the young livid blonde. The corners of her mouth turned slightly upwards, while the boy hadn't moved an inch, squeezing his eyes shut.

The little blonde who seemed livid a second ago couldn't get control of her expressions anymore; the atmosphere changed into an addictive chorus of laughter.

x-x

* * *

Translation French Words;

Qu'est-ce que: What.

Mon pètite ange; My little angel.


End file.
